1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to digital computers. In particular, the present invention relates to addition circuits in digital computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital computers perform arithmetic computations in executing software programs. The function of computing a sum is accomplished by adder which can be, given a long data word length such as 64 bits or 128 bits wide, a complex circuit. Adders receive two inputs and produce an output that is the sum of the two inputs. However, for additions where one of the inputs has a value of binary 1, an incrementor is used. The incrementor is commonly employed for computing addresses where an address is incremented by one to obtain a next in sequence address. However, if a different type sum is required, the more complex adder is used.